Birthday Head
by GRACE5
Summary: Tiva smut/fluff.


Ziva stared at his door and once again debated with herself if she should knock or not. She had to do this, she wanted to do this, needed to. She couldn't let E.J. win. Ziva could not sleep at night knowing what E.J. did.

Tony growled to himself as he sat in front of his TV with his computer next to him. He was beyond horny but knew his hand and porn wouldn't satisfy him. He needed a hot mouth or a tight pussy, preferably both.

"Ziva's mouth." Tony fantasized as he stroked himself through his shorts.

Ziva sighed and finally knocked. Tony's cock instantly lost any interest in playing and Tony slammed his computer shut out of frustration.

"Ziva?" Tony asked confused as he pulled his front door open. "What are you doing here?" His cock much more interested than it was before.

"Giving you your birthday present." She said simply and placed her hand on his bare chest pushing him back into his apartment. She was thankful he was only wearing basketball shorts that way she would be able to see every twitch of excitement from him.

"You baked me a cake." Tony said confused, her hand still resting above his heart. He was already horny and she wasn't helping by standing so close and touching him.

"Well," she purred and stepped closer to him. "I have another present for you."

"What is it?" Tony gulped seeing the look in her eyes. He bit his lip and knew she was going to get whatever she wanted from him. He just hopped it worked out well for him.

"Do not worry." Ziva said as she ran her finger down his jaw to his chin. "I know you will enjoy it."

"What is it?" He repeated his eyes on her lips instead of her eyes. She ran her thumb over his lower lip and he had to fight not to whimper. His heart was racing and felt like he was going to puke. Was she going to kiss him? Like really kiss him because she wanted to and not because they were undercover?

Ziva stared at him until his green eyes left her mouth and met her eyes again. He finally flicked his gaze to hers and licked his lips. The color change in the green caught Ziva off guard. Tony's horny eyes, she guessed and watched him a moment longer before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

He felt her smile into the kiss and couldn't help but smile himself as she nipped at his lower lip before moving her tongue into his mouth. His hands cupped each side of her face and he prayed she couldn't feel his cock hardening. If he scared her away because he was easily excitable, he'd be pissed.

"Was that my present?" Tony asked as they pulled away for air.

"No." Ziva laughed and kissed him again, sucking his lower lip.

"What's my present?" Tony whined and a sly grin formed on Ziva's face.

"Your favorite thing." Ziva answered against his mouth before kissing him again. She couldn't get enough of his taste.

"Right now kissing you's my favorite thing."

"Well," She started and ran her hand from his jaw, over his shoulder, and down his side coming to rest at the waistband of his shorts. "I am offering you something more than just kissing."

"Why?" Tony asked as her other hand settled on his hip.

"It is your birthday." Ziva said pressing kisses down his jaw trying to distract him.

"Ziva," he moaned as her body pressed tighter against his.

"What Tony?" Ziva asked sweetly running her thumbs over his hipbones, impressed by how responsive he was.

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"This is not a game." She promised dropping to her knees in front of him, pushing his shorts down as she did.

"Zee." He whimpered feeling her warm breath against his sensitive skin.

"Look at me, Tony." Ziva said not willing to take his semi-hard length into her mouth unless he was watching.

"Fa-uck." He moaned as his eyes met hers and she wrapped her soft lips around his quickly hardening dick, her eyes still locked with his.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his head dropped back against the wall with a groan. Smiling, satisfied with his reaction Ziva removed her mouth from him and took him into her hands stroking him roughly as she kissed and sucked at his balls.

"Zee." He groaned as she kissed up his length and took him as far into her mouth as she could. "Vah."

She quickly dropped him from her mouth feeling he was too close to finishing.

"What?" Tony asked confused his eyes flying open not feeling her mouth or hands on him.

"Come with me." Ziva said as she took his hand and led him back to his bedroom. "Lay down."

"Why?" Tony asked as he went to stroke himself but Ziva slapped his hand away. "Hey!"

"Do not touch." Ziva warned pushing him back onto the bed.

"It's mine." Tony whined as she took his hands and tied them to his headboard with a tie she pulled from his closet. "What are you doing?" Tony asked watching her as she finished the knots.

"Patience, Agent DiNozzo." She smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He bit at her lower lip trying to draw her in for a longer, deeper kiss. She laughed and got off the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked as he watched her reach into the pockets of her coat.

"Nothing you will not like." She smirked pulling a ring from her pocket.

"I don't think I need a cockring Ziva," Tony said watching as he settled herself between his legs. "I've never been this hard in my life."

"That is not quite what this is." And there was that devilish smirk again making him swallow hard. He watched her flick the switch on the ring and started to hear a soft buzzing. "Relax Tony."

"You're gonna kill me." He whimpered as she took him back into her hand and stroked him softly.

"Just enjoy your birthday present." She smiled placing the ring on his erection so it rested right below the tip. His hips immediately thrusted off the bed trying to create more friction and a string of curse words left his mouth in a growl. "I will be right back."

"What?" he whined biting his lower lip to try and focus his attention on her and where she was going.

"Calm down." She smiled sweetly resting her hand on his lower abdomen watching appreciatively as he cock bounced and twitched from the vibrations of the ring. "I am just going into the kitchen."

"Don't." he whimpered as his hips thrusted trying to draw her hand lower. "I'm gonna cum."

"Don't you dare." Ziva said sternly and Tony bit his lip again to keep from crying out. He swallowed hard and struggled to get his hands free. "You do not have permission to cum, understood?"

"mmhmm." He moaned and watched as she left his bedroom.

Ziva laughed to herself as she stood at his Keurig machine and waited for her tea to finish. She could hear him cursing, moaning, groaning, and whimpering. And she had only just gotten started with him. Grabbing her tea and other things she headed back towards his room.

"Can I cum now, Zeev?" He whined, his whole body now twitching.

"Not yet, love." She smiled setting her tea on his nightstand and the other articles she placed in her coat pockets. Ziva kissed him softly as she turned the ring off and removed it from his beyond hard erection. "I will tell you when."

"Fuck." He sighed as he watched her sit on the edge of the bed next to him and sip at her tea. He would ask her about calling him 'love' later. "Can you untie my hands? Please?"

"No." she smirked resting her hand on his stubbly cheek. "You are too touchy."

"I need to touch you." He replied desperate to not only touch her but at least see her. He was in his birthday suit and she was wrapped up in her coat still. That was hardly fair.

"Later." She promised kissing him again.

"What's with the tea?" he asked as she moved back down his body, still sipping her tea.

"You will see." She grinned as she lay in between his legs and set her cup on the floor. When she moved her mouth back onto him Tony couldn't help but cry out. The tea had made her mouth so much hotter and wetter that he couldn't help but gasp for air.

"Ffffffuck." He hissed as he watched her continue to bob up and down, take another sip, and go back. She looked up at him and locked eyes. She smiled around his cock and Tony knew he'd never get that image out of his head, chances were that every time from now on he saw her smile he'd probably get a boner. "Now?"

"No, Tony." She laughed dropping his cock from her mouth with a pop. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" she asked with a fake pout.

"I've never enjoyed anything more." He whimpered watching as she crawled back up his body and pulled whip cream from her coat.

"I will give you a little break though." She smiled and sprayed the whip cream over each nipple and down his chest.

He smiled as she leaned across him to put the can on nightstand and strained his neck so his face nuzzled against her neck. She glanced down at him, slightly startled by the contact. Ziva moved so her body was over his without actually touching him. They gazed at each other for a moment, smiling, before Tony strained his neck again to kiss her.

Ziva happily returned his kiss and indulged him in longer, deeper kiss than their earlier one. They pulled away for air and Ziva kissed up his jaw to his ear. Gently she nibbled at his ear lobe and he whimpered. She continued to explore his most sensitive spots while softly grinding against his erection.

And that's when Tony realized she wasn't wearing anything under her coat.

"Oh my fuck." He moaned grinding up against her. Her jacket had ridden up and open and he could feel her heat and wetness against his throbbing cock. "So wet."

"That is not part of your present." Ziva smirked and Tony let out a whine as she removed her body from his and licked the whip cream off his nipples.

"Wha…what do you mean?" he sighed as she placed various kisses around his chest and ghosted her hands up and down his sides.

"You have to earn that." She grinned licking the whip cream off his chest with one long stroke of her tongue.

"I'll do anything." He whined wanting more than anything to be in her. He loved her mouth but god did he want to dominate her and press her into his mattress while she screamed his name. "Anything."

"Not tonight, Tony." She smiled patting his cheek as she pulled the final thing from her coat and moved back down to her previous position.

"Nutella?" he asked curiously watching as she unscrewed the lid.

"One of my favorite things." She smiled as she took his cock back into her hand and dipped it into the Nutella. "I like Nutella, too."

"Christ." Tony moaned from both her words and the feeling of his cock head being submerged in gooey Nutella.

"mmm." Ziva moaned as she dropped the Nutella to the bed and took her partner's cock into her mouth. She happily sucked and licked the chocolate spread mixed with pre-cum off of him as her own free hand slipped down her body to stroke her clit, desperate for her own release.

"Zeev." He moaned watching her stroke herself. He needed to see what she was doing, so he would know for the future. "Let me see."

"Only because it is your birthday." She said giving him a firm lick then sitting up and taking off her coat. She was nervous about how he would react to her body but instantly got over it as she watched his jaw drop and his eyes bulge as his gaze moved from her forehead to her knees.

"You're beautiful." He said sweetly and locked his gaze with hers. His eyes returned to where her hand had never left. She was still stroking herself and grinding down against her hand, in a very needy fashion. She was clean-shaven and Tony's desire to bury his face between her legs was almost as much as his desire to have her under him.

"Thank you." Ziva blushed as she noticed where his gaze went. She continued to pleasure herself deciding to give him a little show before finally giving him permission to cum.

"Let me hear you." Tony pleaded as he watched her bite her lip instead of being vocal.

"Oh Tony." Ziva moaned and grinded against her as she inserted two fingers into herself and let the palm of her hand press against her clit. "Tony." She purred this time, her other hand squeezing cock and stroking him.

Tony's jaw remained slack and he was fairly sure his wrists were bleeding from his struggle to get free. He needed to touch her. She sitting on top of him pleasuring herself when he would be more than happy to do it for her. If he could only sit up and take her taunt nipples into his mouth without dislocating his shoulders. Her breasts were begging for attention as they slightly bounced in front of him while she rode her own fingers. Her areolas were so dark and so big. They needed to be in his mouth.

The feeling of her wetness against his cock distracted him from her breasts. She was no longer grinding against her hand, but his hard-on. Both her hands were flat against chest and she moved her body wildly so her clit was rubbing against his cock.

"Tone." She gasped her muscles immediately stiffening before relaxing as she came. He could feel the contractions and was slightly agitated that she came against him and not around him but got over it as she collapsed against his chest. "ey."

"Ziva." He whimpered desperate to wrap his arms around her. She kissed above his heart and pulled back to smile at him.

"Now it is your turn." She grinned kissing her way down his chest and stomach. She admired his hard smooth cock for a moment and took him the tip into her mouth sucking hard with her tongue running along the underside. One of her hands pumped the rest of his shaft while the other gently massaged his balls.

"Zee." He cried surprised she knew exactly what would get him off the quickest. "Fuck Zeev." He whimpered his eyes squeezed closed as his hips lifted off the bed. "Gonna cum." He warned expecting her to remove her mouth. "Allowed?" he whined and she hummed approval around his cock making him grunt.

He came with a series of grunts and groans. She clamped her lips tightly around his tip, his cock twitched with each spasm of cum. Surprised by the length of his orgasm and the amount of cum he produced Ziva couldn't contain it all and some escaped down his softening erection. Didn't EJ know how to take care of him? Swallowing she dropped him from her mouth and slowly licked the trail of escaped semen with her gaze locked with his.

"Best birthday ever." Tony sighed his whole body relaxed as Ziva moved above him to untie his hands. "Best head ever."

"Glad to be of help." Ziva smiled as she looked down at him suddenly unsure of what to do.

"What?" Tony asked noticing her change in expression.

"Nothing." Ziva said running her hands through his hair.

"Lay with me." Tony whispered as he sat up and took the Nutella from the bed and put it on his nightstand. He lifted his hips and pulled the covers down.

"Tony." Ziva whispered still on top of the covers. As much as she wanted to cuddle with him, it was far too intimate in her mind.

"Please." Tony said as he pulled the covers from under her petite frame and tickled her sides forcing her to lay down. "Thank you." He smiled and pulled the covers back over them. "Am I allowed to touch you now?"

"Not tonight." She smirked and kissed his pouted lips. "It is your birthday."

"I know." Tony nodded and continued to gaze at her. She nuzzled into his neck uncomfortable with his intense loving stare. "Zee?"

"mmhmm?" she asked kissing his shoulder.

"What made you come over here?" he asked softly, her fingers had returned to his hair and he was quickly becoming more and more sated and drowsy. "Why did you want to give me the most _amazing _blowjob and show for my birthday?"

"The truth?" Ziva asked and Tony responded with a look. "I overheard E.J. bragging about her sex life with you in the bathroom to some other woman a while ago. She had said she nearly had you in tears with pleasure and that you had said she was the best you ever had. I do not like her. I know I am better than her. I quickly wanted to change the fact she was your best."

"Wow." Tony said resting his head on her chest. Listening to her heartbeat as she stroked his hair had to be one of the most content positions he'd ever been. "I didn't know you'd be that honest. I should be mad at you for wanting to one up E.J. but I don't really care."

"Okay." Ziva laughed.

"She lied." Tony mumbled and turned his head so he was looking up at her. "She had me _near_ tears because she bit my dick and stuck her finger in my ass. Two things I am not okay with."

"She did not." Ziva laughed and Tony laughed too as he nodded.

"She did." Tony said. "I still have nightmares."

"I can imagine." Ziva smiled.

"We're not together, you know." Tony said softly as he moved so their faces were even with each other. "After the whole Cobb thing, we just had sex once or twice."

"I am not with Ray any more either." Ziva admitted trying to stifle a yawn. "The empty box, the lying, the leaving, it is not what I want."

"What do you want?" Tony asked seriously dropping his forehead against hers.

"A committed stable relationship. Marriage. A house. Children. A dog." Ziva answered running her hand up and down his spine giving him the chills. "Preferably in that order."

"I don't really like dogs." Tony replied and Ziva's eyes snapped to his, not exactly sure of what he was saying. "Just saying, in case-."

"In case what, Tony?" Ziva asked softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"In case you wanted that with someone like me." Tony sighed hesitantly meeting her gaze. "I'm not a big fan of dogs."

"I do not want that with someone like you." Ziva answered aware of how nervous her partner was, she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Okay." Tony nodded and went to roll off of her but she held him in place.

"I want it with you, Anthony." Ziva smiled and his eyes remained on hers waiting for the but. "Not someone _like_ you."


End file.
